


Curiosity and the Cat

by xtricks



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan, Remy and a bit of curiosity - and kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my very old fics: 2004. Aside from spelling and formatting, I've left all my younger self up for you to see!

Remy was astride Logan's thighs facing him; forearm resting on the back of the chair Logan was in, each of them smoking their own favorite cancer stick. Or, in Logan's case, shit stinking cancer log. He watched him take a puff and blow a lazy smoke ring into the twilight room. Remy sighed smoke out his nose, ruffling Logan's hair and eyed the cigar with a grimace. He had to get the man to quit with the thing; the stink was making Remy dizzy. He settled a little more firmly on Logan's legs,smirking as the man shifted under him, dark eyes lifting to his with awakening desire.

Remy drew a fingertip along Logan's forearm, feeling the faint quiver under his touch muscle, skin, hair and no sign of metal blades anywhere. Logan's eyes closed and he sighed, letting Remy slip the cigar from his hand. "Lemme see 'em, _cher_."

He could feel the tension gather under him and Logan's eyes were wary. "What fer?"

Remy shrugged lazily, "No reason, jus curious me. Dat Remy, non?"

"Yeah, well, y'know where curiosity got the cat," Logan muttered.

"Ouai, but where it get 'em before dat?"

Logan rolled his eyes and shifted  Remy rode his thighs like a leaf on a stream  and with a sharp, half muffled, half metallic 'snick', a gleaming blade popped from his fist. Less than a foot long, Remy estimated with a glance, double edged, slightly curved, made for killing and nothing else. Logan was looking at it, expressionless, but Remy caught the mix of revulsion and satisfaction.

He stroked a careful fingertip down the side, heat spreading through him at the gleam of the metal, the deadly edge, the secretiveness of this hidden thing. Remy liked knives, all the danger they were, made you careful, made you pay attention. "Feel dis cher?"

"Nah," Logan grunted, stirring under him, gaze flickering warily to Remy's face then his hand. "Well sorta, just pressure."

Remy hummed thoughtfully, feeling how the blade was cooling now but had been warm a moment ago. Warm from Logan's inside, and slightly moist  Remy looked at his finger to see a smear of blood  and how many people got to see this and live through it? Touch it? Remy shifted to give his cock some room and pressed his fingers slowly into his mouth, eyes locked with Logan's as he sucked the faint copper tang of his blood. Taste it?

Logan's expression went from wary to startled lust so fast Remy nearly laughed and he pushed up under Remy, free hand gripping his waistband as he rumbled low in his chest.

"W'at about heat?" Remy whispered, leaning down careful, careful and licked the shining blade still watching Logan sidelong as the man's pupils blew wide, breath leaving him a hard growl. Remy felt his cock jerk under him, like Logan was trying to do push-ups with his dick. But Logan was rock steady under him as Remy tasted salt and metal and listened to Logan's panting. He licked his way down, teasing Logan like his blade was his cock, feeling the tremors run through him like it _was_ his cock, then pressed his lips to the skin of his knuckles, tasting blood again.

He sucked Logan's knuckles, licking his fingers as the fist clenched against his mouth like the powerful thighs clenching under him. "Feeling that jus' fine," he whispered.

Logan groaned deeply and the blade hissed past Remy's ear and back home inside Logan's arm; a heavy hand twisted in his hair, dragging him off Logan's lap and onto the floor. Breathing hard, still full of the taste of Logan's skin, Remy yanked at his pants. Logan arched, belt flopping free,cock lifting hot and proud and already leaking and Remy barely saw it before Logan was dragging his mouth to it.

Remy knew Logan had no patience for games, there was growling above his head, one hand tangled in his hair, the other on the back of his neck. Slick cockhead against his lips, mouth opening wide around it, hard as metal, hot, stabbing down his throat. Greedy swallows, rocking up on his knees, digging fingers into Logan's thighs, pulse pounding hard in his ears. Muffled hungry whimpers as Logan thrust into him, legs stiff, hips jerking, hands rough, impaling him. A thundering shout, a hard jolt and the pulse and throb and rush of Logan's climax through him along with the taste of bitter salt; Logan coming hard, collapsing with a ragged groan, hands sliding lax on Remy's head. Buzzing and frantic, blood humming with Logan's pleasure, Remy scrambled back onto his lap.

Logan muttered something that was almost apologetic. As if Remy should be bothered by his kink for blades, as if Remy didn't share it. As if he wasn't about to shoot in his pants with the taste of Logan's cum heavy in his mouth.

"Shut up," Remy panted fighting with the buttons on his fly. "An help Remy before he dies, cher!"

Thick fingers at his waist, the button tore free to bounce across the floor, Logan's hand on the small of his back, the other pushing into his pants. Remy lost control with a hitching cry, arching hard, nearly falling, coming over Logan's fingers and wrist, hardly touched. He was caught up in hard arms as he slumped bonelessly down, Logan's low laughter in his ear.

"See dat, a little curiosity don hurt no one," Remy mumbled, twisting his fingers in Logan's flannel shirt. The cigar he'd dropped was burning a slow hole in Logan's rug. "Eh?"

Logan shuddered and laughed again. "Good thing you got nine lives, Gumbo, you're gonna need 'em."

(53004)


End file.
